


So, How Was D.C.?

by daisychain (seonghwazz)



Series: What Is This AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Chaos, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Textfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/daisychain
Summary: Eliza and Maria catch up with Peggy and Angelica after a week in D.C.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: What Is This AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926085
Kudos: 22





	So, How Was D.C.?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You guys must be confused. Why is Seonghwazz suddenly writing Hamilton fanfiction?
> 
> I recently got into musical theatre and it's been really interesting for me, so I decided to take a shot (no pun intended) at writing some Hamilton fic!
> 
> This is an absolute mess. Enjoy!
> 
> GROUPCHAT USERS:
> 
> pegmemes-peggy  
> lizard-eliza  
> angie-angelica

Peggy sat impatiently on the park bench, her skateboard propped upright next to her feet.  _ When _ were Eliza and Angie going to show up? Peggy groaned, taking out her iPhone from the pocket of her jeans.

**schuyler not skyler**

**pegmemes** : y’all sure are taking your sweet time to show up

**lizard** : sorry pegs maria got lost 

**pegmemes** : maria has no sense of direction whatsoever 

**lizard** : don’t be mean peggy 😠

**pegmemes** : i wasn’t being mean maria and i get along great

**pegmemes** : 😀👍

**lizard** : mhm ok

**lizard** : @ **angie** ? 

**angie** : i’m almost here. hold your dang horses peggy

**pegmemes** : angie talks like she’s a cowboy from the 19th century

**angie** : shut tf up margarita

**lizard** : omg angie used The Name

**angie:** margarita apologize

**pegmemes** : sorry ange

**lizard** : angie why are you so good at this stuff

**angie** : what stuff

**lizard** : making peggy apologize

**angie** : it’s a privilege that comes with being the oldest and being intimidating 

**angie** : eliza you’re not intimidating that’s why you can’t make margarita do shit

**lizard** : :(

**pegmemes** : STOP TALKING AND C O M E 

**angie** : look up peggy stop whining

Peggy looked up from her phone, screaming in horror when she saw Angelica’s curl-framed face peering down at her. “ANGIE!”, Peggy yelped, earning her dirty looks from passerby. “A warning next time?”, Peggy pleaded.

Angelica rolled her eyes. “It’s your fault for being so immersed in your phone.” Peggy shuffled over to make room for Angelica on the bench, her older sister plopping down with a sigh. “Where’d you get that coffee? That cup’s not from Starbucks”, Peggy asked, pointing at the Styrofoam cup her sister was holding. “It’s from a bodega in Washington Heights”, Angelica explained. “It’s  _ so _ much better than Starbucks. Cheaper, too. Wanna try?” Angelica held out the cup for her sister.

Peggy took a tentative sip from the cup, her eyes widening when the coffee hit her tongue. “Holy crap! This is some good coffee!”, she exclaimed. Angelica smirked, batting Peggy away as she reached for a second sip. “Since when have I ever recommended you shit? Grab your own coffee. I’ll send you the address.” As they waited for Eliza and Maria to show up, the two sisters exchanged friendly banter.

Angelica was just starting to retell the epic story of how she had slapped Thomas Jefferson at a fancy dinner party when Peggy noticed two familiar blobs of blue and red appearing in the distance. “LIZZIE! MARIA!”, Peggy screeched, barreling towards the couple. Eliza let out an “oof!” of surprise as Peggy crashed into her, Maria giggling next to her. “Why are you acting like we haven’t seen each other in two years?”, Eliza chided gently. “There are other people here, and they came to the park to get some quiet, Pegs.”

Peggy pouted, pulling away from the hug. “I’m just excited to see you! You and Maria went to D.C. for the whole  _ week _ ”, Peggy lamented. “It was so boring with just Angie at the park.” Eliza chuckled, tucking one of Peggy’s chestnut curls behind her ear. “Well, we’re here now!”, Maria cheered. Peggy half-dragged the two of them to the bench where Angelica was drinking coffee, the eldest Schuyler getting up to give both Eliza and Maria’s cheeks a kiss. “How was D.C.?”, Angelica asked, eager to know about the couple’s trip. 

“It was okay”, Maria shrugged, watching as Peggy zoomed up and down the rocky path on her skateboard. “We got to have dinner with Alex and John and hang out with G.Wash for a bit. Oh! We walked around the city a lot. It was pretty fun, getting away and having some us time, you know?” Maria pressed a kiss to Eliza’s cheek, the girl immediately turning as red as Maria’s tank top. 

“EWWW!”, Peggy yelled, stepping on her skateboard and picking it up. “Why are you guys doing PDA? Get a room! Haven’t you two had enough in D.C.?” Angelica clamped her hand over Peggy’s mouth and gave her a stern look. “They can do whatever they want in public, Pegs”, Angelica hissed. Peggy grimaced in disgust. “John texted me and said that you two were so sappy with each other. Hey, there’s this really nice hotel down the road that-”

“Margarita Schuyler, I’d advise that you shut up”, Angelica warned, giving Peggy what she called The Look. Maria and Eliza were trying their hardest not to laugh, their faces scrunched up in concentration. “Fine”, Peggy mumbled. “The hotel offer still stands, though.” Peggy kicked down her skateboard and took off down the path, being chased by a very flustered Angelica Schuyler, while Eliza and Maria dropped into fits of laughter.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
